Tiffany Downing
by mija741
Summary: Tiffany is just another young witch from the downing family who is planning to go to hogwarts and she seems like just a normal student but then she learns something new about her family which makes her reconsider the side she's on.


**Tiffany Downing.**

_" **I can't believe we're actually finished with all this... You know." I sighed and sat down. It wasn't a surprise that everyone was in shock. It was only an hour after Voldemort's death. Not only that but it was only half an hour since all the drama about Fred and George. It was all a bit too much to deal with. It still is. So much happened today that my head felt too full. I felt emotions that I'd never felt before today. It made everything so clear but I would never go through all of it again just for that. Today wasn't just one of the most emotional days of my life but one of the hardest things I did. **_

_"**Doesn't it feel strange being here. Alive. Not fighting. Not really caring about what's happening next. I mean I still do but not in the same way." Ginny said , sitting down next to me. "I'm happy. I can focus on other things now. Not just staying safe and keeping other people from getting killed...I wonder if muggles will ever find out about this." **_

_" **I just can't stop thinking about how we got here in the first place , Gins. How I'm not with the others , if you know what I mean . And I'm only 17 but I think I've had enough excitement for a fucking lifetime." Ginny smiled as I said that. "Sorry bout that , slipped out." **_

_"**doesn't matter. If you're planning on accepting my mum's offer you won't be able to use that language again so you might as well now 'cauz it gets irritating to always be so fucking polite and nice."**_

_**I'm not sure where I am right now , It feels nice here tough. It's cold and dark . We were sitting on the teachers desk. With our feet up. Most people either left by now or went to lay down in some of the dormitories. Well not the slytherin ones , which is a shame because it's really cosy there. I should know. I spent the first years there. **_

_"**You thinking about how it started then.. ? Not the story of Harry , but of how it started with you and the rest of us." Ginny asked lying down on the desk. It was big enough for the both of us to lie down and have enough space for someone else to sit there with us. **_

_"**Mostly me. It was weird , and hard. Mostly hard. But I got through it. And I'm not saying it was the hardest thing anyone ever did or anything but it was hard. **_

_"**Tell me the beginning. Tell me again. My brother told me pretty well of how 'he got you' but no one really talks anymore about what happened with slytherin or anything. With Malfoy." Ginny now leaned on one elbow looking up at me. The look she gave me said it all. She needed to focus on something other then what she'll have to do next. On something that already happened. So I thought I might as well tell her . I stopped talking about it now because I was so focused on what was happening and besides I used to be stupid and mean so I didn't really like remembering that. "might as well , although what's with the curiosity. And like , why now."**_

* * *

_"__**Tiffany , sweetie get a move on , do you want to get your new stuff today or not . And besides we're going to dinner with the Malfoys afterwards and I don't feel like being late.**__**"**__** Mum said picking up her bag . It didn't help what she said . I always take my time. But on the other hand I did rather enjoy dinners at the manor. It was even bigger than my house. And there weren't a lot of those. **__**"**__**I CANT FIND MY LIST! MUM !**__**"**_

_"__**For gods sakes Tiffany , I have it here , IN MY HAND. You told me to hold it while you looked for your bracelet.**__**"**__** My mum shouted back up the stairs. And then muttered something like **__**"**__**Bracelet fucking number 200**__**"**_

_**I was getting ready then , still looking for my necklaces. I've had a brilliant day so far. I planned about everything I had to buy and everything I want to buy. I've practised flying and running and I've read some crap about a frog and a princess to my cousin. And now I was actually going shopping if I got ready that is. **_

_**My whole house was sort of depressing . I wanted to get out , I mean I like it here but everything is mostly black. Apart from my room which is purple and black. My mum was smiling now , I finally walked down the stairs all dressed. **_

_"__**Where'd you get that from , I don't remember getting that for you.?**__**"**_

_"__**You did , it just wasn't that short . I ... Fixed it up a little bit.**__**"**_

_**My mum acted like she cared about everyone. She never really did. **_

_**I wondered if I'd meet potter in Diagon alley. I've heard loads about him. Not sure if what I heard was good or bad. He was apparently a legend. He was a star according to books. But books are full of shit usually. I never knew back then what to believe. I bet if I'd made my mind up back then properly I would have just stuck with my first friends like a normal person. A normal Downing. Or what I thought someone from the Downing family was supposed to be like. That is , before I met my dad. But I'm getting ahead of myself.**_

* * *

**Just to say this is my story like this so im not sure and i might have made some mistakes. Please leave a review if you want . I would like any opinions so i can improve. **

**:P  
**


End file.
